


John is a Cat

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, Fan Art, Funny, Humour, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	John is a Cat

He'd still try to get Sherlock to eat.  
 **Please do not repost to other sites** \- posted to artists tumblr at http://karadin.tumblr.com/


End file.
